Mario Kart: Double Love
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The first ever Double Dash competition is underway, and two unlikely characters fall in love at first sight with each other... but what will be their impending fate?
1. The Start

**Mario Kart: Double Love**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, well, well. No one ever expected a pairing like this. I'm just glad I'll be the first one to do it. If you're confused, you'll soon know exactly what I mean. Fufufufufu. Enough of my rambling and my ways of increasing the stupid word count. Enjoy the fanfic, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Many, many years ago...

"Well, son, you've survived many harsh conditions, you've trained alongside myself, and now that you're all matured and strengthened, it's high time that you come with me on this year's new Mario Kart competition!" King Bowser Koopa exclaimed as he laughed, holding up his proud son, Bowser Junior, as he placed the young heir on the ground.

Bowser Jr. blinked in shock as he rubbed the back of his head, stating in shock, "Wait... there's a new Mario Kart competition, dad?"

Bowser nodded as he folded his arms, closing his eyes briefly. "Yeah. Something called Double Dash, I don't know what the hell it is, really..." He shrugged as he pointed at Bowser Jr., informing him, "Anyway, that fat blubber mouth Mario decided to invite us for the competition. I'm going to tear him apart with my newest vehicle..." He then headed off towards the back of the throne room, heading down the large staircase, with Bowser Jr. swiftly following.

"Hey dad, where are you going?" Bowser Jr. chirped as he and Bowser reached the bottom of the staircase, the two spiky Koopas facing a garage.

Bowser chuckled as he pressed a red button on a panel nearby the garage, turning to Bowser Jr. and smiling. "Junior, I love you to meet our vehicle... the Koopa King!"

"The Koopa... King...?" Bowser Jr. stated in disbelief as he titled his head to the right, turning his attention to a large green kar that had Bowser's similarities in it.

"Har har har, that's right, mah boi! This baby can wreck just about anything on the road. Its speed completely outclass anything that comes in its way." Bowser proclaimed as he patted the Koopa King, turning to Bowser Jr. and grinning. "And son, you're going to be my partner."

"R-really, dad?" Bowser Jr. gasped as his eyes widened with joy, suddenly a frown coming across his face. "But... you remember my experiences with a kart before..."

Bowser sighed as he nodded, remembering Bowser Jr.'s past mishaps. "Yeah, I know. But don't worry. I heard that there's several newcomers to this competition, too." He growled as he shook his right fist in the air. "I just hope that they're not as pathetic as Mario or his green brother tagging along with him."

Bowser Jr. scoffed as he motioned his left hand, sticking his reptilian tongue out. "Peh, Mario... I'd love to bust a cap in his fat ass."

Bowser heartily laughed as he rubbed his son's head, proclaiming proudly, "That's my son! Come on, let's go give this baby a good tuning!"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad was heading out of his personal house with his identical twin sister, Toadette, who was rather shy, but friendly.

"Toad, are you sure this is going to be all right?" Toadette asked as she followed Toad to the back of the house on the western end.

Toad laughed as he patted Toadette on the head, reassuring her, "Of course, Toadette! You're my sister, and everything is going to be handy and dandy!"

Toadette smiled, but it fainted as she lowered her head, slightly trembling. "Yeah, but... I don't think I can handle a large crowd..." She gulped as she closed her eyes, but Toad grabbed her hands.

"Not to worry, Toadette! I'll be there the entire time with you, you can trust me!" Toad told her as he smiled widely.

"Really?" Toadette asked, her mouth opened up in shock.

Toad nodded swiftly as he pointed up at the clear blue sky. "Uh huh! Never leave a Toad behind! Now what are we waiting for!" He proclaimed as he headed to the nearby Mushroom Kingdom Parking Lot, to go get his blue-colored kart as he dragged Toadette behind him. "Let's go to Mario Circuit and see Mario!"

"Eeep! Toad, you're dragging me too fast!" Toadette exclaimed as she was forced to dash behind her perky twin brother.

**And thus... it begins...**


	2. The Meeting

It was a beautiful Friday morning as thousands of the citizens and creatures of the Mushroom Kingdom arrived on the spot. Several racers were already on the race course, ready to give it all their got in the brand new Mario Kart tournament.

"Welcome, welcome, to the very, very, very, exciting first race in the brand new competition... the brand new Double Dash incarnation of Mario Kart!" A green-shelled Lakitu exclaimed as he came floating down in his smiling cloud.

The audiences cheered as Lakitu took a bow, clearing his voice so that he could be able to speak.

"I'm Lakitu, and I'm happy to be, once again, the announcer for all of the following races! Now, let's go see our racers!" Lakitu pointed out as he floated above the Mario Kart competitors.

"Yahoo! It's a Mario time!" Mario exclaimed as he waved to the audience, hogging as much spotlight as possible.

Luigi grumbled as he folded his arms, poking his slightly older, fatter brother. "How come you never let me get a word out of anything?"

Mario laughed as he pushed Luigi on the nose, wagging his right index finger at Luigi as he stuck his tongue out. "Ohohoho! Silly Luigi, Trix are for kids!"

Luigi made an awkward face as his eyes widened, staring strangely at Mario. "...What does that have anything to do with-"

"WAA HAA HAA!" Wario heartily laughed as he pushed Luigi aside, grabbing Mario by the collar as he smugly grinned. "So, chubby, are you ready to have the great Wario crush you?"

Mario growled as he pushed Wario away, dusting his blue overalls. "You-a wish, Fartio! I've got a lot more tricks up my sleeve." He chuckled as he formed a red hot fireball on the tip of his left index finger, holding it in front of Wario. "Too bad you can't do anything-a like this!"

Wario scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Please. Wario doesn't need fireballs to stay on top... I've got something better!" He laughed as he turned around, shook his big, beautiful butt at Mario, and waddled towards his purple-colored car, which was actually a car.

Mario shook his fists as Luigi approached Mario, patting his older brother on the shoulder. "Settle down, bro. You'll beat him during the race," Luigi reassured as he smiled, apparently forgetting what he was trying to tell Mario earlier on.

Sighing, Mario nodded his head in agreement as he turned to Luigi, smiling. "You're-a right, Luigi. Let's-a get ready for the race!" He proclaimed as he and Luigi ran to Mario's kart, the appropriately named Red Fire.

Bowser and Bowser Junior arrived in the Koopa King, with the two Koopas deciding to walk up to Toad and Toadette, who were both preparing for the race.

"Are you sure we're going to be fine?" Toadette whimpered as she looked around, feeling nervous from the loud cheering crowd.

Toad placed his right hand on Toadette's right shoulder, smiling at her as he winked. "Don't worry about it, Toadette. Remember, I'm going to be here with you." He quickly turned around as he heard Bowser's abrupt laughter echo around the race course.

"Heh. Look who it is. Shrimpy and his dumb girlfriend." Bowser stated as he glanced at Toadette, who whimpered as she hid behind Toad.

Toad growled as he got angry at Bowser, stepping up for Toadette. "Toadette is not my girlfriend! She's my sister! And back off, slime for brains!"

Bowser rolled his eyes as he laughed at Toad's pitiful insult. "Oooh, slime for brains, I'm so threatened. You honestly think you could handle me on the road?"

Toad stuttered a bit as he took a step back. "Well... uhh..." He gulped as he turned to Toadette, who had a somewhat concerned look on her face. Growling, Toad turned back to Bowser, being more determined as he stepped up towards the Koopa King. "Just you wait, Bowser! I'm going to tear you a new one!"

Bowser laughed as he folded his arms, shaking his head as he watched Toad stomp off to his bluish, lightweight kart with Toadette. "Tear me a new one... what a laugh." He bent down, patting Bowser Jr. on the head. "All right, son, let's take home the gold and win this one for the Koopa Kingdom!"

Bowser Jr. laughed as he pumped his fist in the air, smiling widely. "For the Koopa Kingdom!" He chirped as he jumped in the back of the Koopa King, with Bowser sitting in the front seat.

Toad turned back to Toadette, reassuring her that things were going to be okay. "Come on, Toadette, let's go have fun with this thing!"

Toadette nodded slowly as she agreed, smiling for Toad. "You know what? Let's go have fun indeed!" She and Toad jumped into Toad's personal blue kart as they prepared themselves.

Lakitu whistled loudly as he waved the race flags. There were nine pairs of racers on the race course, being Mario and Luigi, Princesses peach and Daisy, Toad and Toadette, Yoshi and Birdo, the baby Mario Brothers, Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, the sneaky Wario and Waluigi, Bowser and Bowser Junior, and finally Petey Piranha and King Boo, the most unexpected characters to join up.

"Make this a good race to start up the Double Dash tournament!" Lakitu exclaimed as he pointed forward, shouting, "Ready... 3... 2... 1... GO!"


	3. Welcome To Mario Kart!

All of the racers took off with a powerful, bluish colored Rocket Boost as they all headed down the cement paved road. The people on both sides of the race course cheered as the Super Mario Brothers took the lead, with the nefarious Wario Brothers directly behind. The racers grabbed all the item boxes, but mostly got fake Item Boxes, green-colored Koopa shells, and yellow bananas.

"All ready starting, and we're getting crap..." Wario growled as he shucked the banana behind him, smacking Waluigi on the head. "Wally! We have to get past those pesky plumbers! Fire off all of the artillery!"

Waluigi growled as he rubbed his head injury, muttering quietly to himself, "Yeah, yeah... I'll handle them, you tub of lard." He swerved to the right as he avoided being chomped by the chained Chain Chomp, who munched down on Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, causing the two babies to wail in pain.

Toad steered his kart as Toadette hung on tightly from behind, gawking at the gigantic Chain Chomp as Donkey Kong swerved in front of them. Toad tried swerving to the right, but Donkey Kong swerved to the right. Diddy Kong, who was in the back, smacked his butt at Toad as he laughed. Toad growled, and he slammed his foot on the pedal, causing his kart to crash into the DK Barrel. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong yelped as they were pushed to the right, with Toad steering towards the left.

Grabbing the item box, Bowser received a Bowser Shell, which was exactly like the spiky green-colored shells on the backs of Bowser and Bowser Junior. Smirking evilly as he looked at the number of racers behind him, Bowser hung onto the railings of the Koopa King with his right hand as he chucked the Bowser Shell behind him, laughing as all of the five pairs of racers were bowled over. However, he took a closer glimpse of the scene as Toad and Toadette zipped out of the madness, with Toadette using the Golden Mushroom. Bowser snarled as he pounded his fists on the railing, switching places with Bowser Junior as he pressured the heavy vehicle, planning to ram the two mushroom kids off the road.

"Hold on, Junior," Bowser warned Bowser Jr. as he halted the vehicle, causing it to stop in its tracks. The two spiky Koopas were on the bridge of the circuit as Bowser started going backwards, planning to ram Toad and Toadette off. However, Toad spotted this, and he swerved to the left, passing Bowser and Bowser Jr. Sadly, however, one of the three hungry Piranha Plants snapped up his kart, causing Toad and Toadette to fall out, with Toadette screaming as she was dragged in the sand.

Meanwhile at the front, Waluigi tossed green shell after green shell at the wobbling Goombas, getting them out of the way as he switched with Wario. Wario fired away the Bo-Bomb in front of him, laughing as Mario and Luigi were blasted into the sky, allowing him and Waluigi to take the lead. However, the Wario Bros. were hit by a Yoshi Egg, resulting in two mushrooms and a green shell. Yoshi chuckled as he passed Wario, going over the mushroom on the left as Birdo tossed a banana right in front of the mushroom in the middle. Wario growled as he switched positions again with Waluigi, slamming his left foot on the pedal as the Wario Car started churning out more speed than drugs.

Toadette trembled as she was starting to et frightful, with Toad swerving amongst the bumps in the road. He glanced to his right, to see Bowser grinning at him like a great white shark. Toad growled as he tried ramming into the Koopa King, but instead, he and Toadette went spinning around as they were too light. Bowser Jr. chuckled as he held onto the railing, the Koopa King slamming back on the concrete road as he tossed a fake Item Box behind. Toad tried getting his kart back into action, but it was bowled over by a runaway Chain Chomp, which was controlled by Baby Luigi, with baby Mario steering their blue-colored carriage. Toad and Toadette screamed as they tried pushing on again, with King Boo passing them in the green-colored Piranha Pipes as Petey fired off a Blue Shell, watching the spiky winged blue shell soaring at an incredible speed.

The audience clamored for more racing action as things started to heat up in lap two. Yoshi and Birdo were blasted into the sky by a Blue Shell as they were rammed into the grass by Peach and Daisy, who were trying to make up for lost time. Daisy was in control of the wheel as Peach had their pink hearts surrounding the Heart Coach, with Koopa and Paratroopa approaching. Paratroopa fired two of his triple red shells at Peach, but the blonde princess grabbed the first red shell wile Daisy took the second. Koopa and Paratroopa screamed as they were attacked by their own shells, chucked back at them as Peach giggled, waving at them. However, the two princesses were pushed into the wall by Donkey Kong, who was using triple mushrooms to gain momentum. Diddy switched positions, firing behind him a gigantic banana that smiled. Mario and Luigi tried swerving to the left as the banana consumed the entire space within the tunnel, but they screamed in anger as they spun out of control. Wario and Waluigi laughed at them as they both chucked a Bo-Bomb behind, the chaos ensuing inside the tunnel being shocking as the Bo-Bomb blew up the racers, causing them to land flat on their faces. Toad and Toadette used the golden mushroom to zip by the madness, while Bowser and Bowser Jr. cruised through with a sparkling Star.

Third lap. Things were now beginning to become worse and worse as tension between Toad/Toadette and Bowser/Bowser Jr. became bigger. Bowser continued pushing Toad and Toadette to the side, while Bowser Jr. hung onto the one Star he had left. Sensing something, Bowser Jr. used the star immediately, causing Toad and Toadette to fall over. Just as Toadette was about to grab the Item Box, a lightning bolt electrocuted everyone, causing them to shrink and spin out of control as Petey Piranha and King Boo cackled, going over the tiny meadows as they used triple mushrooms. Toad regained control of the kart as Toadette grabbed the Item Box, getting a golden mushroom.

By this point in time, Bowser and Bowser Jr. were now in the lead, having taken care of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. The baby mario Brothers were coming in from the rear, but Bowser Jr. fired off several green Koopa shells, causing Baby Mario and Baby Luigi to spin out of control as they bumped into a Goomba. Bowser Jr. received a high five from Bowser as they went over the tiny bridge, landing roughly on the concrete as they passed the finish line, gaining firs place. Peach and Daisy were closing in at second, but at the last moment, Toad bowled them over with a Star as Toadette used her golden mushroom to its best potential as they snagged second place. Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa made up for lost time as they snagged in third, tossing back any remaining green and red shells they had behind them as Waluigi swerved around the projectiles, claiming fourth for himself and Wario. Peach and Daisy continued being screwed over as Mario and Luigi snagged the sixth position, using the fireballs they had in their hands, which caused Peach to rub her butt as the Heart Couch spun out of control. Petey Piranha and King Boo used another lightning bolt, laughing at Peach and Daisy as the bosses received seventh place, celebrating despite being so far behind. Peach and Daisy moaned as they weakly made it to the finish line, only to claim ninth place as Baby Mario and Baby Luigi used a last minute Chain Chomp to secure eight place. The audiences cheered for all the racers as they celebrated, or lamented, on their positions.

"My, my! What a spectacular race!" Lakitu exclaimed as his glasses were blown off his face, landing right back on it a few seconds later as he commented, "You guys did an excellent job out there! I can't wait to see what the next race will be like!"


	4. Love At First Sight?

The audience cheered as they went to get in autographs from the racers, letting the racers talk amongst themselves after the frenzy died down. Toad and Toadette were both shocked, while Bowser and Bowser Jr. celebrated their well deserved victory, every sexy second of it.

"Bwa ha ha! Junior, you did extremely well!" Bowser complimented as he patted Bowser Jr. on the head.

Bowser Jr. placed his hands behind his back. "Aww, thanks, dad! That was my first time ever racing!" He squealed as Bowser continued poking him in the chest.

"Wow... that was completely crazy back there..." Toadette gasped as she held her chest, completely exhausted by the race.

Toad laughed as he patted Toadette on the back, agreeing with her. "Tell me about it. I don't think I've felt this excited since the first Mario Kart grand prix ever!"

Mario lowered his head in shame as he cowered down. "Mamma mia...We lost... how was this possible?"

"Fraken snicken luppin effin baggen fraggsen digsen nigon oppey tobbe..." Luigi uttered strange words that practically no one could understand.

"...What?" Mario stared blankly at Luigi, scratching his head in confusion.

"I don't get it." Wario admitted as he approached Luigi.

"I just think he's upset." Koopa lampshaded as he and Paratroopa walked by.

"Ooooh..." Mario and Wario cooed in unison as Luigi started picking his nose.

Peach was crying out waterfalls as they covered her face, bawling her eyes out. "Waaah! It's not fair! We were so close!"

Daisy rolled her eyes as she folded her arms. "Oh, just shut up, you big baby! You crying is more embarrassing than the results!" She then felt a strange gurgle in her stomach, gasping as she covered her mouth. "Whoops... I think I spoke too soon..."

Toad sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I guess we should be going, Toadette." However, he was pushed in the face by Bowser, who taunted him.

"Ha. 2nd place... was that the best you could do?" Bowser asked as he stuck his tongue out at Toad.

Toad fumed, angrily shaking his fist at Bowser. "Go breath air through a red, you gigantic piece of sushi!" He folded his arms as he turned around. "Besides, you would have likely lost, too."

Bowser's right eye twitched as he snarled at Toad, shaking his head angrily. "Fine, then! Be like that!" He turned to Junior, signifying it was time to go. "Come on, Junior, let's go have a well deserved lunch."

Bowser Jr. nodded in agreement as he followed his father. However, he accidentally bumped into Toadette, who was caught by surprise from the bump. For several seconds Bowser Jr. and Toadette stared at each other.

"I'm... so sorry..." Toadette admitted as she slightly blushed, putting her hands on her face as she shook her head.

Bowser Jr. blinked, shrugging as he remarked before rejoining his father, "Whatever."

Toad walked up to Toadette, wondering how his sister could cope to such degrees as Bowser Jr. called out to Bowser.

"Hey, uhh... dad...?" Bowser Jr. asked as he approached his father.

"Yes, Junior, what is it?" Bowser replied as he looked back at his son.

Bowser Jr. looked down as he rubbed his right arm. "Can... I ask you something? It was about... Toad's sister..."

Bowser rubbed the back of his neck. "Toad's sister? You mean Toadette?" He sighed as he rolled his eyes,. "What about her, son?"

Bowser Jr. frowned as he rubbed his right foot on the ground, looking down, as if a bit flustered. "Well... I don't know why... but I was staring at her for some reason... and I felt... this strange urge..."

Bowser blinked several times, trying to register what Bowser Jr. just told him. "Wait. Strange urge? From staring at Toadette?" He rubbed his chin as he thought deeply. "Hmm... Junior, I think you and I... need to talk a bit..." He walked towards the western direction with Junior as he patted his son on the back.


	5. What Is Love? Baby Don't Hurt Me

Later, back at the humble home of Toad and Toadette, Toadette was still remembering the events of what happened after the race. Every time she thought about it, she could not help but blush. Gasping in shock, she ran to Toad, who was planting some flowers in the front garden.

"What is it now, Toadette?" Toad asked as he watered the plants. "I'm kinda busy here."

Toadette squirmed as she placed her hands behind her back. "Well... Toad... I keep feeling a bit funny... it was something very, very odd about Bowser Junior..."

Toad gasped as he turned to face his siter, anger in his eyes as he grabbed her by the arms. "Bowser Junior! What do you want with that little punk, anyway!"

Toadette gulped as she started sweating nervously, looking down at the ground to her left. "Well... me and him stared at each other for several seconds, and I got this trange feeling all over me... is it normal?"

Toad rubbed his chin as he placed his right hand on his hip. "Hmmm... this is interesting... I'm gonna have to look deeper into this," He stated as he kissed Toadette on the cheek, heading back inside as Toadette sat on the pink bench in the garden, placing her hands on her face as she had a somewhat concerned look on her face.

* * *

"But dad!" Bowser Junior piped up as he jumped up and down, curious as to what he was feeling after meeting Toadette, "I just gotta know why I felt so coozy around her!"

Bowser sighed as he turned around, bending down and placing both of his hands on his son's shoulders after polishing all of his gold trophies. "Listen, 's a bit complicated, but it's called... love."

Bowser Jr. blinked as he titled his head to the right. "Love? What's that like, dad?"

Bowser closed his eyes as he stood up, turning around and resuming his polishing of the trophies. "It's when you feel special about that one person and want to spend the rest of your life with..." He sighed as he briefly looked up, a depressed look upon his face. "I haven't felt love for nearly thirty years..."

Bowser Jr. rubbed the back of his head as he left his father to polish the trophies, while he went into his room, doodling on some pieces of paper as he was curious as to why he felt such a reaction from Toadette. Bowser Jr. looked down, gawking as he drew a picture of himself... and Toadette, holding hands together.


	6. The Official Race Pairings

Later, all of the racers from the previous grand prix gathered around at Mario Circuit, where the Lakitu from before came down to the double teams of racers, were he was holding a chart on his fishing rod. The characters looked at each other as Lakitu cleared his voice.

"These are the results from the race that has taken here." The Lakitu stated as he blinked several times, pointing down at the chart, "Two pairs did not do well enough to make it, so they'll have to sit out."

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi both started bawwing loudly as they realized that they were immediately out. Peach and Daisy both gasped in shock when they saw that they were also out. The other pairs of racers eyed each other as they noticed that they were mixed with each other, each offering interesting choices.

"So it's followed, the racers who made it are all mixed with each other. Bowser and Petey Piranha are the first pair, followed by Bowser Jr. and Toadette, then King Boo and Diddy Kong, followed close by Mario and Wario, then Luigi and Birdo, with Waluigi and Paratroopa, Donkey Kong and Toad, and finally, the final and eight pair being Yoshi and Koopa Troopa," The Lakitu stated as he pulled up the chart, waving at the other racers. "The Grand Prix will begin tomorrow at ten in the morning. Be sure to be there." And with that, he took off into the clear blue skies, disappearing within the white puffy clouds that drifted by.

The racers looked at each other as they formed their new pairs for the grand prix. Bowser patted Bowser Jr. on the back as he joined Petey Piranha, while Toadette hugged Toad tightly as Toad went towards Donkey Kong. The two young characters looked at each other, slightly blushing as they got nervous.

"Ehehe, so it looks like we're gonna be... together?" Toadette mumbled as she fiddled her fingertips together, looking down at her shoes as she felt speechless, "It's an honor to be able to drive with you."

Bowser Jr. rubbed the back of his head as he looked towards a different way, closing his eyes as he snuffed. "Heh. Don't expect me to be kissing you every race." He turned away, thinking to himself as he tried to keep his emotions private.

Toadette gulped as she held her hands together, looking down as she felt nervous. She gasped as she felt someone touch her by the back of her head. She turned around and looked up, to see Daisy smiling at her.

"First time in a major crowd, huh?" Daisy asked as she winked at Toadette, glancing up at Bowser Jr. "He sure does seem to be the loner type. Maybe you can manage to break through him."

Toadette frowned as she looked at Bowser Jr., then turned to Daisy, still frowning. "I don't know. Bowser Jr. isn't too keen with being on the same team as me..."

Daisy patted Toadette on the butt as she chuckled, telling the young humanoid mushroom girl, "Don't be shy about it, Toadette. I'm sure he'll warm up sooner or later." With that, she left to chat with Peach.

Toadette was left to ponder as she continued staring at Bowser Jr., who still had his eyes closed and arms crossed.

Mario groaned as he had his arms folded, while Wario laughed, poking Mario in the head several times, purposely to annoy the red capped Italian plumber.

"Wa ha ha! Looks like you and-e me will be racing togetha, eh?" Wario shouted as he grabbed Mario's face and shoved his own hideous face into Mario, "But when we win, I get the trophy. GOT IT?"

Mario pushed away Wario as he snarled back. "Why was I placed with you? It's not like we're going to work perfectly together! Sheesh!" He walked away as Wario shook his fat butt at Mario, taunting him.

Yoshi and Koopa both sat down on the smooth green grass, looking up at the clouds with each other as they both sighed. They turned their heads at each other, smiling widely.

"So, together again, huh?" Koopa said to Yoshi as he looked back up, "Heh, this will be great. First time we'll be racing together in the same kart."

Yoshi nodded in agreement as he looked back up at the clouds, pointing at one that looked like a rectangular shaped cookie. "Oh yeah. I have a feeling that this race will be deliciously sweet!"

"...Deliciously sweet?" Koopa blurbed as he stared oddly back at Yoshi.

Waluigi and Paratroopa chuckled as they approached each other, taking out their tennis rackets and holding them as they glanced at each other, with Waluigi's racket colored purple while Paratroopa's was red and yellow.

"So, we're on the same team again. Kind of ironic, huh?" paratroopa stated as he sheepishly smiled, shrugging. "This seems like it'll be a fun, easy time for us!"

Waluigi chuckled as he placed his tennis racket behind him, wrapping his right arm around Paratroopa as he chuckled. "You bet your wings, Pary. We'll easily swipe the competition!" He heartily laughed, with Paratroopa joining in.

Donkey Kong and Toad both glanced at each other as they sat down by a table nearby, with Donkey Kong watching Diddy getting intimidated by King Boo while Toad was concern about Toadette. They looked at each other, sighing.

"I don't know if Toadette can handle being with someone else. What if she panics?" Toad stated as he had bad thoughts, shuddering at the thought of Toadette being horribly harmed on the field. "Oh, I knew I should have stayed out of the competition this year. Poor Toadette."

Donkey Kong scoffed at Toad as he folded his arms. "Pleh! You think you're panicking? Diddy never met anyone here until just recently!" He sighed as he munched down on a banana, glancing back at his monkey partner. "I just hope he doesn't lose his marbles on the field..."

Bowser head butted with Petey Piranha, laughing as he wrapped his right arm around Petey. Petey laughed as he gave Bowser a nudge to the head, followed by slapping the Koopa King on the back.

"So, it's just the two of us together again, huh?" Petey mumbled loudly as he helped Bowser up, thinking back to their earlier years, "I remember when we were so young... I was a huge guy who always jugged the gatorade down..."

Bowser laughed heartily as he patted Petey on the back, mentioning to him, "Oh Petey, your memory is fogged up again. here was no gatorade back then."

Petey blinked as he laughed heartily alongside Bowser, the two bosses boasting loudly.

Diddy Kong rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he sheepishly smiled at King Boo, who grinned evilly at Diddy. "So... you're the king of the ghosts?"

King Boo cackled as he waved his big red tongue at Diddy, proclaiming loudly, "Bwa ha ha! Of course! I unnerve all of those who oppose me!" He got close to Diddy, eying him closely. "Be hopeful that you won't make a mistake on my watch, or you'll be a ghost, too!"

Diddy turned completely white with fear as King Boo continued cackling evilly.

Luigi and Birdo looked at each other awkwardly as they rubbed their own elbows, coughing as they were wondering how to have a conversation. Birdo approached Luigi, but Luigi gulped and hid inside his blue overalls, shivering with fright.

Birdo sighed as she shook her head, turning away and pulling out a red book as she muttered to herself quietly, "Great. The one guy I get paired with, and he can't even have a little conversation with."


	7. Luigi Circuit

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Finally, after over 9000 years and several overused old jokes and memes, this chapter comes up. And the first actual race to boot. So yeah, I deeply apologize for taking so long, but at least it's here now. And a delayed thing is eventually good. A rushed thing is... well, let's got gets things messy. Enjoy!

* * *

_The Teams_

**_Bowser Jr. and Toadette_**

**_Bowser and Petey Piranha_**

**_Waluigi and Paratroopa_**

**_Mario and Wario_**

**_Yoshi and Koopa_**

**_Donkey Kong and Toad_**

**_Luigi and Birdo_**

**_Diddy Kong and King Boo_**

* * *

Luigi Circuit was bustling about, as all of the racers gathered on the course. Bowser Jr. and Toadette remained both cautious as they exchanged slightly embarrassed looks with each other, rolling next to Bowser and Petey Piranha, who were slapping their fists with each other. King Boo floated over Diddy Kong, worrying the red capped monkey as Donkey Kong sighed while shaking his head, Toad having a cautious eye at Bowser Jr. Mario and Wario continued taunting each other as Luigi remained silent, much to Birdo's annoyance. Waluigi was fine tuning the Waluigi Racer as Paratroopa got as much exercise as possible. Yoshi and Koopa both gobbled down some apples and melons as they got ready, Lakitu floating to the front and preparing for the start of the race.

"Ready... go!" Lakitu cried out as he waved his flag, floating away as the eight racers drove off. Peach and Daisy both watched with envy as Baby Mario and Baby Luigi cried, not being able to be part of the action.

Luigi took the wheel as Birdo chucked two green shells behind. Yoshi and Koopa swerved to the left to avoid them, but King Boo and Diddy got bowled over. Growling angrily, King Boo switched positions with Diddy as he tossed a Bo-Bomb in front. Luigi turned to the right, hitting the Chain Chomp as the Bo-Bomb exploded, sending Bowser/Petey and Mario/Wario into the air. Bowser Jr. and Toadette swiftly dashed ahead with Toadette's golden mushroom, as Donkey Kong chucked a giant banana forward. Bowser Jr. and Toadette screamed as they spun around, being pushed into another banana as Waluigi used two mushrooms, with Paratroopa making smooth turns around the curve. Suddenly, lightning struck as everyone turned tiny, except Bowser and Petey. Petey got a Yoshi Egg, and tossed it in front, one shell, one mushroom, and one star. They zipped over the mushroom, while Yoshi and Koopa went over the star. Bowser Jr. grabbed the Bowser Shell and tossed it behind him, striking Luigi/Birdo, Donkey Kong/Toad, and Diddy Kong/King Boo.

Toadette tried giving the kart as much gas as possible, but then they got bowled over by a star, which was acquired by Luigi and Birdo. Diddy Kong blasted off with a mushroom, chucking a fake Item Box behind, that Bowser Jr. and Toadette missed. The two rammed into each other, but with Diddy and King Boo having the bigger vehicle, they were able to push Bowser Jr. and Toadette back, taking off. Up ahead were Waluigi and Paratroopa, who were sent spinning around due to Petey getting the Chain Chomp. Mario tossed several red fireballs ahead, grabbing another set and tossing them behind. Toadette screamed as she patted her butt, caught on fire from the fireballs, as Bowser Jr. tried giving the kart as much gas as possible. Heading around another curve, Toadette grabbed a golden mushroom from the double item box, with Bowser Jr. holding a Bowser Shell.

Toadette became nervous as she glanced around the racetrack. "Junior, I don't think we'll be able to handle-"

Bowser Jr. shook his head as he slammed his right foot on the pedal. "Don't think about it, Toadette, just use the mushroom!"

Toadette sighed as she used the golden mushroom as much as she could, pushing Diddy/King Boo, Mario/Wario, Donkey Kong/Toad, and Waluigi/Paratroopa out of the way. Bowser Jr. then switched and tossed the Bowser Shell behind them, watching it bowl the four other racers over. Toadette swerved like crazy, causing Bowser Jr. to nearly fall off, as Koopa tossed several red and green shells behind. A spiny blue shell was chucked ahead, hitting Bowser and Petey, which allowed Luigi and Birdo the lead. Bowser Jr. and Toadette were about to pass Bowser and Petey, when another lightning occurred, followed by Bowser Jr. and Toadette being bowled over by King Boo and Diddy, who were using star power. Wario tossed a bomb in front, nailing Bowser Jr. and Toadette as they were blasted into the air. Waluigi and Paratroopa both used mushrooms as they zipped right past the two younglings. As the smoke cleared, Bowser Jr. pushed the kart to get back momentum, with Donkey Kong and Toad ramming the two into the grass, Toad using the golden mushroom to cross the finish line. Bowser Jr. and Toadette were in absolute shock as they crossed the finish line, finishing dead last, in eight place. On the very first circuit.

"We... we lost?" Toadette gasped as she covered her mouth with both her hands. "Oh no..."

Bowser Jr. shook with rage as he screamed, strangling the horns on his head as he yelled in frustration.

The audience cheered as all the racers stopped several feet after the finish line, Lakitu signifying the end of the race. Luigi and Birdo won the circuit with relative ease, while Bowser Jr. and Toadette surprisingly flunked.

"All right, Luigi! We won, we won!" Birdo exclaimed with joy as she clapped her hands together.

Luigi chuckled nervously as he grinned, simply shrugging. "Yeah... we won... that's great... heh heh heh..."

Birdo groaned as she folded her arms, glaring at Luigi. "Luigi, you really need to gain some respect for yourself. If you don't, you'll never be able to acknowledge how great life is."

"Well... err..." Luigi stuttered as he twindled his fingers together.

Birdo sighed as she placed her right palm on her forehead. "Oh, nevermind..."

King Boo grumbled as he stared at Diddy Kong angrily. "Well, monkey butt, we got third place. Pray your soul that we're doing well so far!"

Diddy rubbed his right shoulder, gritting his teeth. "Well, yeah... but wouldn't not threatening me be better than-"

"I SAID SHUT UP WITH THE MONKEY BUSINESS, BOY." King Boo cackled as he licked Diddy's face, disappearing in a poof for several brief seconds.

Diddy trembled as he folded his arms together. "Eerp! Why couldn't I be paired with Donkey Kong again..."

"Sigh... fifth place. I'm sure we can do better than this." Waluigi sighed as he pounded his Waluigi Racer.

Paratroopa jumped into the driver's seat, patting Waluigi on the right shoulder. "Worry not, Waluigi! I can add some little things to make this vehicle go faster."

"What things do you have in mind?" Waluigi asked as he eyed Paratroopa, exiting out of the car.

Paratroopa opened the front of the vehicle as he began pulling several things out from it, his voice shouting from inside, "Well, I can simply apply the accelerator to add in less traction lost, and I can make the vehicle a bit heavier so we can ram off the others..."

Waluigi liked the sound of it, his grin getting bigger. "Sounds like a plan, Paratroopa! Go for it!"

Toad was still worried about Toadette, and it showed after their performance on the race. Donkey Kong slightly felt the same way about Diddy, but he was more professional about it.

"Toad, you don't always have to be worrying about your sister all the time..." Donkey Kong started as he approached Toad.

Toad turned to Donkey Kong, angrily mumbling as he tossed his hands up. "But I can't help it! She's with that Bowser Jr. rascal! I can't take my mind off it for a minute!"

Donkey Kong sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck with both his hands. "Look, Toad. Do you see me worrying about Diddy being with King Boo over there?"

"Well... no..." Toad admitted as he felt slightly ashamed.

Donkey Kong shrugged, adding on to his point, "Exactly! I don't get hung over it! Just let it go and move on!"

Toad sighed as he continued worrying, both his hands on his face. "I don't know if I can... poor Toadette... I'm sorry you got paired with HIM..."

Petey noticed that Toadette and Bowser Jr. were in the dumps. He turned to Bowser, pointing at the young pairing. "Hey, Bowser... is your son going to be okay?"

Bowser glanced at Junior, then he sighed, looking back at Petey. "Eh, he'll be fine... he just has to let this race go and focus on the fifteen to come..."

"And what about us?" Petey suggested as he ate some pineapples he found nearby. In a wooden fruit shop.

Bowser grinned as he pumped his right fist. "We do the same thing, of course!"

Mario sighed as he tucked down his red cap in shame. "Mamma mia... we suck."

Wario shook his fists with rage as he revealed his hideous teeth, strangling Mario. "No, it's you who sucks, Blandio! You dragged my beauty down!"

"Maybe it would not have happened if you actually could learn how to drive properly." Mario retorted as he kicked Wario in the stomach, freeing himself.

Wario scoffed as he folded his arms together. "I know how to drive! It's just that you don't attempt to push the other losers out of the way!"

Mario rolled his eyes as he left Wario. "I knew I shouldn't have made that exchange with you..."

"Well, I would have never talked to you if this was going to happen!" Wario then yelled angrily as he pulled down his moustache. "Grah, I'm so pissed, I can eat my own hat right now!" He then grabbed his yellow cap and began biting it violently.

* * *

**_Bowser Jr. and Toadette - 1_**

**_Bowser and Petey Piranha - 5_**

**_Waluigi and Paratroopa - 4_**

**_Mario and Wario - 3_**

**_Yoshi and Koopa - 7_**

**_Donkey Kong and Toad - 2_**

**_Luigi and Birdo - 8_**

**_Diddy Kong and King Boo - 6_**


	8. Peach Beach

_The Teams_

**_Bowser Jr. and Toadette_**

**_Bowser and Petey Piranha_**

**_Waluigi and Paratroopa_**

**_Mario and Wario_**

**_Yoshi and Koopa_**

**_Donkey Kong and Toad_**

**_Luigi and Birdo_**

**_Diddy Kong and King Boo_**

* * *

As all of the racers gathered on the beautiful Peach Beach, Lakitu floated above the finish line, looking down to start the race. Plenty of cheerful Piantas and Nokis were there to cheer on the racer, with Toadsworth watching from the starting golden gate.

"All right, Toadette. we can totally redeem ourselves here." Bowser Jr. stated as he got in the back, preparing to push the kart forward.

Toadette turned around to face Bowser Jr. "But Junior.. I don't know..." She gulped as she watched the other pairs get ready. "Everyone here is better than us, and I think that may have the edge over us."

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes as he patted Toadette on the head. "Toadette, my sweet, we'll beat all of these losers at their own game. Besides, this is the beach! I doubt that we would lose so easily here."

Toadette gulped as she folded her hands together, dropping her arms as she sighed. "Gee, I don't know, Junior... I don't know if we can handle it..."

Petey watched Toadette and Bowser Jr. have their little chat, turning to Bowser and poking him from behind. "Bowser, are you sure your son will be all right?"

Bowser scoffed as he faced Petey, his hands on his scaly hips. "Petey, it was just Luigi Circuit." He waved his right hand as he shook his head. "Besides, this will probably be a better place for them. That Toadette girl has the acceleration those two need."

"Well, if you say so, Bowser..." Petey replied as he shrugged.

Donkey Kong turned to Toad, helping him into the DK Barrel as he asked, "Well, Toad, are you ready to go for the top?"

Toad twirled his fingers about as he pointed at Donkey Kong. "DK, I was born ready. Let's do this!"

Mario and Wario both exchanged angry looks at each other, determined to do much better this time.

"Remember, lard ass, it's either us at the top, or you out of here," Mario warned as he cracked his knuckles together.

Wario stuck his tongue out at Mario, spiting him. "Pleh! I already intend to win, mustache boy."

Waluigi and Paratroopa exchanged looks with each other, nodding their heads as they were determined to win.

"You remember what to do, right?" Waluigi stated as he placed the kart in driving mode.

Paratroopa performed several hand signals, nodding his head as he complied. "Yes! Let's go and kick some butt!"

And, with the signal of Lakitu giving the go to boost, all of the eight pairs of racers dashed off eastward, heading down the straight path as the Piantas and Nokis cheered them on.

Bowser and Petey were in front, with petey tossing a Giant Banana behind them. Donkey Kong swerved to the left, avoiding the Giant Banana, but he and Toad collided into a green Cataquack, which sent them into the air. Bowser Jr. and Toadette sped by, with Bowser Jr. driving as they were then nailed by a green shell fired from Mario and Wario, with Mario tossing red fireballs that burnt two Cataquacks, one blue and the other red. King Boo used the Golden Mushroom to zip right across the water, Diddy staying straight as thy rammed into Mario and Wario. Luigi and Birdo quickly took the lead as Luigi used a Star he held from one of the item boxes, Birdo switching places and tossing a Birdo Egg in front as they switched positions again.

Bowser Jr. then switched with Toadette, grabbing a Bowser Shell he tossed behind as they turned around the bend, heading upward. Almost everyone got hit by the gigantic spiky green shell, except Donkey Kong and Toad, who swerved to the left, Toad using a Lightning Bolt to shrink everyone else. Lap 2 having started, Bowser rammed King Boo and Diddy to the side as Petey fired triple red shells in front, hitting Yoshi and Koopa, who were right in front of an incoming blue Cataquack. Waluigi and Paratroopa took the shortcut, Waluigi tossing a bomb in front of him as it exploded, sending Bowser Jr. and Toadette into the air. Paratroopa then fired a green shell behind him, only to be hit by a Blue Shell from Luigi and Birdo, who slyly drove right past by. Luigi held on tightly as Bowser and Petey were behind. Luigi tossed his green fireballs behind, successfully hitting the two giants, but Petey launched a Yoshi Egg forward, hitting Luigi and Birdo, which spawned a banana, a green shell, and a bomb, which sent both Luigi/Birdo and King Boo/Diddy into the air. Bowser Jr. and Toadette quickly drove by, but Waluigi and Paratroopa were right on their tails, with paratroopa tossing red shell after red shell, nailing the youngsters three times. Waluigi stuck out his tongue as he taunted Bowser Jr. and Toadette, Paratroopa turning around the right bend and heading onto the sandy beach for the third time.

Mario and Wario were coming hard, Wario attempting to snake as he formed many mini turbos, with Mario tossing green shells and bananas as fast as he could. Bowser launched a Bowser Shell in front, hitting Mario and Wario. Bowser Jr. and Toadette were swerving around the Cataquacks, but they got pushed into the water by Waluigi and Paratroopa, who were using triple mushrooms, being blasted by a bomb tossed from Wario. Donkey Kong grabbed three mushrooms, using them as Toad swerved towards the middle, turning on the right curve and heading upward as Donkey Kong dropped a giant banana behind, securing first place. Wario pushed Bowser Jr. and Toadette out of the way as Mario used one mushroom to get them second place. Another Bowser Shell from behind knocked Bowser Jr. and Toadette around, letting Bowser and Petey steal third place. Luckily for the youngsters, they secured fourth place, with Waluigi and Paratroopa trailing in fifth place. Diddy Kong used the second mushroom to net sixth place for him and King Boo, with Luigi and Birdo using a star to get seventh place. Yoshi and Koopa finally came last, getting a pitiful eighth place.

"W-wow! We actually did a lot better!" Toadette exclaimed as she clapped her hands with joy.

Bowser Jr. sighed as he folded his arms in disappointment. "Yeah... but fourth place..."

Toadette smiled as she patted Bowser Jr. on the head. "D'aww, don't worry, Junior! We can do better! I know we can!"

A reassuring smile on his face, Bowser Jr. nodded as he complied with the conditions of the victory. He then got up and hugged Toadette. "You know what, Dette? You're absolutely right."

Toadette giggled as she blushed, hugging Bowser Jr. back.

Bowser and Petey Piranha both smiled as they watched Bowser Jr. and Toadette laugh, turning to each other.

"Hey Bowser, you sure got a great kid," Petey stated as he wrapped his big leafy hands behind his gigantic head. "You sure know how to be a family guy."

Bowser laughed sheepishly as he shrugged. "Well, I try my best. Being the King of an entire Kingdom does have its perks." He then eyed Toadette, a suspicious grin on his face. "Although I must admit, even though she's a mushroom, Toadette would make a good wife for Junior... especially how well they're bonding..."

Petey grabbed a martini, drinking it all down as he suggested to Bowser, "Hey, maybe when we head to the next course, you can ask her about your feelings."

Bowser eyed Petey oddly as he smashed Petey on the head. "You mean Junior's feelings. And besides, now is not the time." He sighed as he placed both of his hands on his face, watching Bowser Jr. and Toadette gleefully chatting. "They're both so young yet bold... let them grow to their full potential."

Donkey Kong and Toad celebrated with joy as they gave each other several hi fives, finishing with a butt bump as they celebrated their first place victory.

"Toad, you really pulled through with those golden mushrooms!" Donkey Kong congratulated as he applauded Toad, stating proudly, "I gotta admit, it was great for me to be paired with a small guy like you!"

Toad shrugged meekly as he chuckled. "Well, if it weren't for your Giant Bananas, we wouldn't have secured first! You really know how to implement strategy!"

Waluigi and Paratroopa finished in fifth place, not a good sign for the tricky pair after finishing fifth place in the previous race.

"Waa... we need a new tactic. A new approach." Waluigi stated as he twisted his thin mustache.

Paratroopa nodded in agreement as he was fixing one of the rear tires of the kart. "Hmm. Should I be using more of my homing triple red shells?"

Waluigi snapped his fingers, a smile appearing on his face as he pointed at Paratroopa. "Yes! Yes, that will do. We need less of those green shells, too."

Paratroopa winked at Waluigi as he placed in a brand new tire, working on the left rear tire next. "Right. I'll make it a priority to ensure that we only get red shells, then."

"Good, good! Let's go with that, Paratroopa." Waluigi stated as he chuckled, rubbing his hands together as he watched Paratroopa fix up the kart more.

Mario and Wario certainly were feeling better, as their performance in this race was far better than the one hosted at Luigi Circuit.

"Mamma mia. Your bombs actually came to be useful, Wario." Mario complimented as he adjusted his bright red cap.

Wario laughed heartily as he slapped his stomach several times. "Of course-a! Imma Wario, after all."

"Yeah, don't gloat... just don't..." Mario groaned as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Wario wrapped his right arm around Mario, a wide grin appearing on his smug face. "Well, you gotta admit, I got one hell of a genius plan with dem bombs, right?"

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for my fire, we wouldn't have made it through!" Mario shouted back as he pushed Wario off. "Just because we won, doesn't mean you have the right to brag about it!"

"Don't make me bash you, you walking stereotype!" Wario growled as he grabbed Mario by the suspenders, staring down face to face.

King Boo was hissing at Diddy, who was too busy cowering in fear, the unlucky pair finishing sixth. "You furry freak! I told you to accelerate, but no, you insisted on barreling ahead!"

Diddy trembled with fright as he looked up, only to be scared poopless as King Boo roared with rage. He held down his lucky red cap as King Boo continued scaring him.

Luigi and Birdo both sighed as they looked at each other, both grimacing after performing a staggering seventh place. It was a shocking departure from their first place victory.

"Oh man... we crashed big time..." Birdo frowned as she shook her head, looking up at Luigi. Do you think we can make up for it in the next race?"

Luigi looked up at Birdo and shrugged, shaking his head as he stated, "Well, Birdo, I honestly have no clue." He trembled as his low self esteem kicked in again. "I'm just grateful that we even managed to get first place the last time..."

Birdo groaned as she facepalmed, shaking her head in embarrassment and shame, mostly due to Luigi. "Luigi... you need to respect yourself, man... seriously..."

Yoshi and Koopa were in a fickle situation, finishing in an embarrassing eighth place.

"Sigh... last place..." Yoshi groaned as he slammed his head on the steering wheel. "If only I had run over that star we missed..."

Koopa rubbed the back of his head as he tried his best to be reasonable about finishing last. "Don't worry, Yosh. We just need a bit more prep time."

Yoshi gawked as he turned to Koopa. "Prep time? That's only good for Batman!" He sighed as he placed the top half of a Yoshi Egg over his head. "Ugh, I just want the next race to start..."

Koopa shrugged as he patted Yoshi on the back, trying to make him feel better.

* * *

_**Bowser Jr. and Toadette - 6**_

_**Bowser and Petey Piranha - 11**_

_**Waluigi and Paratroopa - 9**_

_**Mario and Wario - 10**_

_**Yoshi and Koopa - 8**_

_**Donkey Kong and Toad - 10**_

_**Luigi and Birdo - 10**_

_**Diddy Kong and King Boo - 9**_


	9. Baby Park

_The Teams_

**_Bowser Jr. and Toadette_**

**_Bowser and Petey Piranha_**

**_Waluigi and Paratroopa_**

**_Mario and Wario_**

**_Yoshi and Koopa_**

**_Donkey Kong and Toad_**

**_Luigi and Birdo_**

**_Diddy Kong and King Boo_**

* * *

Baby Park was small, was settled in an amusement park for babies, and it just was ripe for pure mayhem. The racers have all gathered, feeling that this race would be pure chaos. Little did they realize that they would be right.

Bowser Jr. turned to Toadette, smiling at her. "All right, sweety pie. You have the Golden Mushroom, and I got the Bowser Shell. Let's show these guys the real superpower of teamwork!"

Toadette held her hands together as she had a smile on her face. "Well, golly! Okay, Junior! I'll do my best!"

Bowser Jr. smiled as he posed. "Now you're getting the vibe! Let's do it!"

Toadette squealed as she winked. "You betcha, Junior!"

Bowser Jr. and Toadette cheered loudly as they high fived each other.

Bowser tapped the roof of his vehicle as he turned back to Petey. "All right, the Koopa King is roaring to go. Are you set?"

Petey Piranha flexed as he nodded. "Ready for action, captain! I'm ready, freddy!"

Bowser sighed as he gave Petey an odd look.

Waluigi stretched his lanky arms as he turned around, facing Paratroopa. "Are you ready to smoke these jokers?"

Paratroopa laughed as he took out a red shell. "Ha ha. You bet. I have these homing shells ready to go."

Mario groaned as he cleaned off the steering wheel. "All right, Wario. I'm ready to tear the tracks." He closed his eyes as he shook his head. "Try your best not to embarrass me."

Wario stuck his tongue out at Mario, disregarding the plumber's plea. "Pah! Wario does what he wants! Now get driving, toast boy!"

Yoshi was dancing in the driver's seat, giggling as he bopped his head back and forth. "I'm ready, I'm ready! I'm ready to race!"

Koopa placed both of his hands behind his back. "Somehow, I think some author guy is going to write a lot of stories about you come two years from now... I have no idea why."

Donkey Kong glanced back at Toad, holding a banana. "You seem hungry, Toad. Want something?"

Toad waved his hands at Donkey Kong. "No thanks. I rather eat after the race is done."

Luigi gulped as he nervously held the wheel. "Oh man. I got a bad feeling stuff is going to happen..."

Birdo sighed as she patted Luigi on the back. "Don't worry about it, Luigi. Just focus on the road and don't think about any of the items."

Diddy Kong chedk his vehicle equipment as he jumped to the back of the kart. He gulped as he looked around, asking, "Are you sure we'll do fine?"

King Boo laughed, ignoring Diddy's frightful plight as he boasted, "Ha! These losers don't have any idea of the mayhem I am ready to cause! Hehehehehe!"

And, with the signal of Lakitu giving the go to boost, all of the eight pairs of racers took off, racing in perhaps the shortest but craziest race course designed. Bowser Jr. and Toadette took the lead, but were quickly dispatched by an early dose of fireballs from Mario. As Mario and Wario snatched up first place, Koopa fired off triple green shells, causing them to ricochet everywhere. Petey and King Boo also grabbed triple green shells, and thus, the entire track turned into one big hellhole.

"Too many shells!" Luigi screamed in panic as he went spinning around, being knocked up by one.

Birdo groaned as she switched places with Luigi, using as many power slides and mini turbos as possible to get back up to the top. "Damn it, Luigi, do I have to do everything myself!"

As Birdo and Luigi got back to the top, a Bowser Shell was ricocheting around the course, nailing everyone. The audience gasped as the racers tried getting back,but the large number of green shells made it impossible to stay stable, coupled with another large Bowser Shell.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your ugly face!" Toad exclaimed, glaring at Bowser.

Bowser rolled his eyes as he rammed the Koopa King into the DK Jumbo. "I'll make you eat those words!"

Donkey Kong scratched his heads. "Why would you want to eat words during the race?"

Petey took out a Bo-bomb, tossing it right at DK and Toad. "I'm sure you prefer explosions over words!"

As lap two came, the racers sped as fast as they could. Yoshi and Koopa acquired a star, going right past the competition. But King Boo snuck in a Chain Chomp, using it to gain ahead. Petey quickly counted by using a heart, allowing him to grab two incoming green shells and tossing them back, hitting Luigi and Birdo.

This race was particularly going faster, mainly due to all the chaos engulfing. From ricocheting green shells, to homing red shells, to exploding blue shells and bo-bombs, to the speed destroying Bowser shell, on top of bananas and fake item boxes everywhere, this surely was the worst course for racing. So much chaos, that it cannot be described in words.

It was the final lap, and everyone was ready to call it quits. Bowser tossed another Bowser Shell, with Donkey Kong countering by tossing a Giant Banana. King Boo used a chain chomp, following Diddy's use of a star. Bowser Jr. and Toadette were in the back, colliding into too many fake item boxes. Wario was holding onto a bo-bomb that he had since lap 4.

"Wario, toss the friggin' bomb already!" Mario exclaimed, getting impatient.

Wario slapped Mario across the back of the head. "Shut up, you obese dwarf! I'll be ready when I'm ready!"

Finally, everyone was at the final turn. Much to the shock of everyone, King Boo and Diddy Kong grabbed a hold of first place, using the chaos to their advantage. Following them were Donkey Kong and Toad, taking good advantage of the Golden Mushroom. Wario intentionally tossed a bomb behind him, using the explosion as a decoy as Mario sped into third place. Swerving around the explosion, Birdo and Luigi acquired fourth place. Bowser and Petey Piranha coasted in fifth place, not having enough speed to catch up. Yoshi and Koopa used a star that popped out from one of Yoshi's eggs, nailing sixth place. Waluigi and Paratroopa tried getting as much acceleration as possible, snatching up seventh place.

Bowser Jr. and Toadette, surprisingly enough, ended up dead last, in eighth place. The chaos that engulfed on the repetitive course did not help them in the slightest.

"We… lost." Bowser Jr. quipped as he folded his arms, sighing as he closed his eyes.

Toadette's lips trembled as she was depressed. "Sniffle… this is sad. I know we weren't really that great, but… we got last…" She started to sniffle as tears formed in her eyes. "Oh no…"

Bowser Jr. turned to Toadette, trying to calm her down. "Now, don't cry just because we lost the race…" He then shook his right fist angrily as he growled. "As mad as I am that I didn't have it in me to continue…"

"My tummy hurts…" Toadette cried as she placed her hands on her eyes, "I want my mommy…"

King Boo laughed as he pointed at Bowser Jr. and Toadette, taunting them. "I want my mommy! Bobobobobo!"

Diddy rubbed his right arm nervously, frowning as he shook his head. "Uh, that's not a good idea to tease them, Big B…"

King Boo turned to Diddy, growing bigger as his eyes started to glow eerily. "Shut up, monkey boy, or you're joining those two chumps."

Diddy gulped as he whimpered, ready to wet himself out of fright. "Oh… okay…"

King Boo returned to his normal size, shaking his head as he muttered, "Why was I stuck with you again..."

"I could ask you the same thing..." Diddy whispered to himself, folding his arms.

Donkey Kong pounded his chest in triumph. "Hohohoho! Second place! That's great for us!"

Toad wasn't feeling the same, as he felt sad for his sister. "Yeah, but poor Toadette doesn't look good... she didn't take either place so well."

Donkey Kong stopped pounding his chest, and he patted Toad on the back, trying his best to comfort him. "Don't fret, Toad. It's just a race. I'm sure they'll get better."

Toad turned his head around to look at DK, a faint smile across his face. "Oh, I hope you're right. I don't want my poor sister broken.

Bowser sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Fifth place. That's disappointing."

Petey placed his big leafy hands on his hips, nodding in agreement. "Yeah. It's not the best in the world, but at least we tried."

Bowser turned to Petey, pointing at Bowser Jr. "I know my son performed worst, but I'm sure he can come around like his old man."

Petey applauded Bowser, clapping his big hands. "That's the spirit, Bowser! Just go with the flow and stick out to the end! We'll surely do better!"

"I don't know if I should be happy..." Mario mumbled as he rubbed his brown hair, holding his red cap in his right hand.

Wario was laughing himself, boasting his victory over the others as he turned to Mario. "What do you mean? We got third, that's better than most of the other chumps!"

"Yeah, but I'm sharing it with you." Mario growled, glaring at Wario.

Wario placed his right hand on Mario's head, stumping him. "So, you want another wedgie is what you're hinting at, eh?"

Yoshi hung his head in shame. "God, that course murdered us. Sixth place."

Koopa had his right hand on his forehead. "All those shells... I think I'm going to stay out of the next Mario Kart grand prix."

Yoshi glared at Koopa. "Coming from the guy who spawns most of them."

Koopa stuck his tongue out at Yoshi. "Hey! It's not my fault multiple shells are my greatest gimmick! You toss eggs, meanwhile!"

Yoshi folded his arms. "Well, at least we get good items out of my eggs!"

"Not helping your case!" Koopa retorted as he furiously jumped up and down on the kart.

Waluigi planted both of his hands on his face, constantly groaning. "This is only the third race, and already we're sucking."

Paratroopa slapped Waluigi across the back of the head. "Suck it up, whiny pants! We can do much better!"

Waluigi growled as he grabbed Paratroopa by the neck. "Yeah, but we lost to your cousin over there!"

"...He's my twin brother," Paratroopa meekly responded as he blinked several times.

Waluigi tossed his arms in the air. "Well excuse me for not being able to tell the difference between you guys!"

Paratroopa sighed as he shook his head. "It's a hard life, being part of a generic race..."

Luigi sighed as he shrugged. "Fourth place. Oh well."

Birdo's eyes slightly widened. "I'm shocked. You seem to take a low place well."

Luigi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, being stuck in the shadow of your spotlight stealing brother will do that to you."

Birdo nodded her head as she placed her right hand on her face. "My... that does make this situation all the more tolerable..."

* * *

_**Bowser Jr. and Toadette - 7**_

_**Bowser and Petey Piranha - 15**_

_**Waluigi and Paratroopa - 11**_

_**Mario and Wario - 16**_

_**Yoshi and Koopa - 11**_

_**Donkey Kong and Toad - 17**_

_**Luigi and Birdo - 15**_

_**Diddy Kong and King Boo - 17**_


End file.
